The Runaway Hybrid
by Katris Fray
Summary: My name is Emilia Mikealson. My Father is Klaus, original vampire and hybrid whose in a raging war to claim the New Orleans as his, so when I graduated High School I was put on lockdown. That wasn't the life I wanted. So I ran away, starting fresh else where. I fell in love, made a best friend. I was happy, until I got dragged back into what I thought I ran away from.
1. The Departure

In the year 2013, me and my brother where born. Part were-wolf, part vampire, we where hybrids. An abomination to nature, just like my Father. But I guess all supernatural things are abominations, it's just we're _unique_, to put it lightly.

My vampire self is less dominant though. When I was five years old we where at this park, and this little boy who was the same age came over and 'proposed' to me. I said yes and we got 'married' right there and then. But my dear brother didn't like him so he took him behind e tree away from the other people there, and drank his blood and urged me to join him, ever loyal to him I reluctantly joined. We where half way through our feast when my Mum found us, petrified anyone would see, he rang my Dad and told him to get here right now. I remember with perfect clarity the delight I had when he arrived, I thought it was to play. He smiled and picked me up saying.

"What have you done now princess?" Every since I can remember he's always called me that, my Mum is 'Little Wolf' and brother Tyson is 'Little Man', I guess I'm special, I'm the only one without the word little in her nickname.

My Mum was freaking.

"Klaus what are we going to do! I was just speaking to his Mother, she's looking for him, we can't give him back like this." She said frantically putting a jacket over Tyson's blood stained shirt.

"Well I told you to keep an eye on them, and keep them away from othetrs. They can't help their cravings." Dad said. He bite into his wrist and fed the boy his blood. My Mum on the other hand was trying to clean him up.

"Crap! That's her! She's coming over, Klaus-" My Dad whipped the child to face him and looked at him in the eye.

"You won't remember any of this. You came to the park, played, that's it." He muttered.

"Hayley, oh hello sir." The Mother had finally located us, Mum pushed the boy behind her out of her direct view. She has light brown hair, from a distance it might even look red. She was wearing jeans and a blue top.

"Ummm, Michelle this is Klaus, Klaus, Michelle." Mum gestured to them. My Dad extended his hand, with a convincing warm smile. Surprised, the woman, Michelle, took it. Dad gripped her hand tight, startling her, and pulled her close.

"You won't remember this, you came to the park and the boy tripped and hurt himself, he can't remember anything. You're going to go home now and clean him up. You won't remember Hayley or my kids." He compelled her. The moment he stopped talking it was like he was pulled out of a trance, and in a way she was. Mum stepped aside and Michelle took her son, lifted him up and walked like a zombie to her car and drove off.

The moment the car was out of sight, my Mum exhaled like she was holding her breath her whole life. My Dad turned to Tyson. His face was light like it always was when he was around us when we where little.

"What have I told you about eating?" He asked him inspecting the serious blood stains on his green flannelette shirt. Mum knows us too well, she would have known that Tyson pressured me.

"Only eat when Daddy, Aunty Becca or Uncle Elijah is with us." Tyson mumbled in a bored manor, his eyes paying close attention to the ground.

"That's right." dad said then turning to me. He didn't need to say any more, Tyson was easy to guilt trap.

"You my princess. Why did you join him?" His voice has soft like silk, very rarely did you ever see or hear him so soft. I always describe my Father like a crab, hard and cold on the outside, but the interior is simply beautiful. He is nice and kind and so very protective. And it's the inside that counts.

I shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact, he waited a few seconds then looked at my Mum, so suddenly walked away.

"Mummy!" I called and started to go after her.

"I'm just getting the car sweetie." She called back to me, walking faster now.

"So, why did you drink too? You both had a drink yesterday. Where you hungry. Didn't you have enough." That was addressed to both of us. But neither of us answered, too interested in the ground.

"Come on princess!" Dad said playfully, though it seemed forced.

"Because Tyson was doing it." I said in barely a whisper. Tyson shot me a poisonous look.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Now, now, honesty is good, not bad." Dad said. A loud horn the echoed through the park, my Mum. Her black four wheel drive waiting for us at the side of the road. In the blink of an eye my Father scooped us up, one in each arm.

"Close your eyes." His voice was husky. It took not even a second to reach the car, vampire speed. No sorry, vampire speed on steroids since he's an Original. Once I left my eyes open and actually got sick. I get strapped in by Mum and as a family we drove back home.

My household is big, consisting of my Mother, Father, Tyson, Rebekah, Elijah and of course me, and despite the fact that it has 6 people in it, it still feels like a mansion and it's probably the safest place on earth. Three Originals, three hybrids and a werewolf, pretty safe.

When we got home, I was tired and feel asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams my dear Emilia." He said.

* * *

Fast forward five years. I year for me is 4 months in human time. I've only ben living for about 4 and a half years. It's 1am and the night is crisp,moonlight spills onto my front lawn and on the roof and the faint smell of roses makes me feel dizzy. My head feels like a storm is brewing but I guess that's what a night of binge drinking does. I wasn't 100% drunk though, more like 70%, but I had to do this. I couldn't stand it anymore. The war between Marcel and my Father is still raging on, he's in hiding though, getting tracked down, but still was loyal followers. Since I graduated I've been kept under lockdown for 'my own good.' Just a fancy way of saying that I must pause my life in my prime for my 'safety.' I stumble up the steps and my strapless, body gripping black dress is slowly slipping down, I yank it up shamelessly and pound on the door with my fist, the other hand gripping a bottle of spirits with an iron grip. It takes seconds for it to fly open and in a blur I feel my wrist pulled in with such strength you would have thought my arm was tied to a truck and pulled out of nope, it was just my forever angry Father.

"What do you think you're doing? Running off like that! It's dangerous!" He pins me up against the wall and yells in my face. I gaze to the side and spot Elijah marching forward and shoving him off me. Always polite.

"Good to see you to Dad." I mumble and throw my head back pouring in the strong spirits. It's so strong it feels like acid dripping into my insides, burning holes in my stomach, I love it.

I hadn't even finished my gulp when the bottle is yanked from my hands, and I spin to see the thief.

Tyson. Looking muscular than ever, wearing a black top and cargo shorts. His light brown hair is drowning in sweat and the top looks super clued to his chisel body. When we got onto lockdown, he started fitness and weights while I resorted to parties and alcohol.

"Give it back." I hiss taking one step in his direction. But all he does is shake his head. Tyson has always been gigger than me, now more than ever. But I recently had a major growth spurt levelling me to his chin. I don't know where we got the height, our parents are midgets. We're the tallest in the house by a mile. He was stronger but I was faster. I sprint at him with my super speed and tackled him to the ground, snatching the bottle up before he splats to the floor. Then before he has time to make I move I go back to sanctuary behind Mother.

"Klaus leave her be, we can talk about this is the morning." She pushes me lightly towards the stairs urging me up, but I don't budge.

"Hayley, how many times are we going to let her go on this! She sleeps all day and drinks all night. She looks like a whore!" My Father roared. Ouch. That hurt. And made me look down at myself. This time I shamefully pull my dress up, and my black heels looks worn out, you'd think I ran a marathon in them.

"Klaus!" Mum screamed.

"Niklaus!" Uncle Elijah said, in that warning tone he only ever uses on him.

"Nik, how could you say call your own daughter that! She's nineteen..." Aunt Rebekah starts a full blown lecture. I analyse the room. Every adult has ganged up on my Dad, the only one left alone was Tyson. He's eyeing me closely. Taking in every detail of my face and clothes, anticipating me steps.

_Now!_

"You know what! Fuck all of you! I'm sick of being on lockdown! I want to go to university, live, have friends! Not be in this hell hole with you fucked a lot." I yell at the top of my burning lungs. As I yell this I leave them all speechless and slowly back up towards the door, surprisingly left wide open. I take one final step out the door frame and raise my bottle high.

"Go to hell." I say, voice full of malice and hatred, so full of venom and poision.

I smash the bottle on the door frame, I told Kelly she'd know the sign when she saw it. This was it.

A light purple wave hurled towards the house. Tyson recognised it immediately. A spell.

He leapt out of the door just in time, before the spell put the house on lockdown. The spell makes sure no one can get in or out. The spell will act as barrier. If anyone in there is calling my name, can't hear it, and their super hearing won't be able to hear me speak. My honourable, self righteous brother came out just in time, like he knew something would happen. We're twins, we've always been close. I can anticipate his moves, just like he can mine.

This time _he_ tackles _me_ to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He barks, actually sounding angry. My brother is never angry. He's always laid back, calm and quiet. He's there when you need him, he always knows what to say. But this time the kettle has boiled, and the water is scorching hot.

"Leaving." I can barely breathe under his weight, all that muscle. He eases up and just pins me down. Pressing down on my wrists and sitting on my thighs. When I sy this, his eye brows jump up and his grip loosens. I take this chance. I kick his square in the chest, I've always been a good fighter. I earned my black belt in karate a few years back. I get up and run for his car, I pick pocketed him while we had out little chat.

"Emilia!" He yells running after me, I crash into his blue ute. My head is swimming, I feel sick. All the running is making me feel dizzy. Tyson was hot on my heels.

"You can't go!" He says.

"I can and I will!" I retort. I smack the door and it pops open, inside is Kelly. My best friend and witch. Who used her awesome magic to open the car and get in without being noticed.

"Kelly." Tyson mutters shaking his head. "I should have known your work."

"Yes, you should have." She says matter of factly. I open the door and Tyson pulls me back.

"Em!" Kelly yelps.

"Emilia, you can't go, please don't leave me, we can figure this out, together." He grabs my hand, mine are like cold stone compared to his warm, soft ones. My heart aches. His voice is raw and full of emotion. He's literally pleading for me to stay. Begging more like it. Tears suddenly spring from my eyes. I can't leave him.

"Then come with me." I whisper. At first his face is passive and unreadable. Then he loosens up and his whispers back.

"I can't."

"Then I'm sorry." I say back. Tyson looks like a confused puppy, one that was left by the pound by his owner who he loved. In lightening speed I reach up and violently jerk his head to the side.

_C-r-a-a-a-c-k. _His whole body twists and falls to the ground, quite gracefully. I hear Kelly give a small scream. When we where 13, we played a game where we would just break each others necks all the time, so it's not the first time I've done it. But he'll be up and running in an hour, and the spell lasts 8 hours.

I side glance at my house, I spot Rebekah holding my Mother who is crying. At the fact I'm running away or just broke Tyson's neck, I will never know. In the window a few metres to the left, is my living room, where Elijah and my Dad are. They're both looking right at me, Uncle E with sympathy and love. But my Dad, no. He looks at me like another piece on his chess board, one that's in danger and out of place, and must quickly be re controlled.

I quickly bend down and kiss Tyson on the cheek before getting in his car, and Kelly drives off.

"Okay, so I can hold the spell for a while. And-" Kelly starts.

"Then get out of town, out of the country, as soon as possible." I say in a hard voice, even though that's not the plan, she must be with her ancestors to connect with their energy. We've been conspiring this for months. We've been through the plan hundreds of times.

"Here, take this pill." I recognise the pill. Half red, half white. It helps when your drunk or hungover, it helps your coordination and body.

"Thanks." I mumble and swallow it. I take my bag in the bag. A duffel bag with some of my stuff.

"Hide out in until this is over. I'll call you when I'm out of town and then get rid of the phone." I say brushing my tangled light brown waves. My Dad's colour. This is the ultimate run away, we have it all planned, I'm so fortunate to have Kelly though, she's helped a lot.

A girl named Katherine Pierce ran from my Father for 500 years. But eventually she got caught. If my family wants to find you, like really wants to, like they'll want to find me, they will. They have ways of getting what they want.

"Do you have the potion?" I'm afraid to ask. I've asked way too much of her. But this, this was a whole new level of crazy.

"Yes." She answers. "In here." She points to the compartment that keeps CD's. I open it, and inside is a bright red vials. Six of them.

"Take one every two months." Kelly continues explaining them to me.

"Are you sure they'll work?" I ask hesitantly. I examine the vial, it has a tiny pull off life with a tiny purple gem on the top. The contents looks thick, and is a shiny red. Blood.

Its so small, with so much power.

"Kelly." I say barely audible. The car comes to a halt at some traffic lights and she turns to me. Her straight blonde hair falls in a waterfall across her head. She's wearing a grey beanie on top that goes nicely with her light grey eyes, and she's wearing some comfortable jeans and yet another grey thing. A cardigan, over a white top. I get chills just looking at her, it's going into Winter and I'm wearing this trashy dress. I rest my head on the cold window. The clouds are rolling into town, weighed down with litres of water dying to free fall to earth.

She arrives at the cemetery and we both get out, I go around a bear hug her. There are only a select few people I've consistently loved during my life.

Mum.

Tyson.

Kelly.

Uncle Elijah.

Aunt Rebekah.

Everyone else I've felt has abandoned me or left me at times during my life. Those five has never left my side. At this thought I just get teary, the spirits haven't helped.

"Thank you." I hush. Kelly pulls back and looks at me in the eye.

"You would have done that same for me." I try to smile but another wave of tears ruck me. She hugs me one last time. Then looks at her watch and gently pushes me away.

"Go, quick, your brother will awaken soon." She says.

"See you later." I say.

"Yes you will," Kelly taunts trying to lighten the mood. With a soft smile she turn away and enters the tomb of where her ancestors live, beneath it she's built a bunker, with electricity, wi-fi and all. She will be fine. Kelly doesn't turn to face me, she opens the gate and locks it up under 2 heavy padlocks and goes inside.

I fill my lungs with air and go into he car. First things first. I go into the duffel and change into the clothes in there. Dark coloured jeans and a white tank top, complete with a leather jacket and grey converse. Also in the bag is a wallet, hair brush, disposable phone, a plane ticket to Virginia, of all places, and a bag of cash. I change quickly and drive the car out.

I go onto the main highway and ponder for a while. What to do? Where to go?

When I make my decision, it's risky, and weird. But I say, yeah, what the heck? I drive a while and look at the time _Tyson will be waking up soon_.

But it will be too late. I pull into the airport car park. But before I get out I find a small make up kit and line my eyes in thick black lines, brush up my lashes, and coat my lips in ruby red lipstick. I get out all my luggage and get a cart and load the suitcases in no time. I walk towards the terminal until cross paths will a fairly young man, a few years younger than me, probably new to the job. He's thin and scrawny, and kind of cute.

"Excuse me." I say to him, touching his shoulder.

"Umm, yes ma'am." He replies in a shaky voice. The boy then covers his genitals, and I suppress giggling.

"See that blue ute over there?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"You can have it." I say. This takes him back, literally, he backs up a few steps.

"What's the catch?" Suspicion creeps into his voice.

"None, but there is one thing." I say in a teasing manner. I lean in closer and bat my eye lashes and look into his eyes. Lock eye contact, and think about my words. This is how my Father taught me compulsion.

"Forget me, you found the keys on the ground over there somewhere, and gave it in to lost property. No one claimed it, so they allowed you to keep it. Got it?" My voice sounds sweet and light. Nailed it. The boy nods and I walk away, into the terminal, I check in and get to security.

"Passport?" The officer asks.

I reach into my blue duffel until I find my passport and open it up to the page with my head shot. Ugh, I look like I just partied for a whole day and night with no breaks. My name reads Eliza Jane Gillies, I'm 20 from Virginia. What is with Virginia today. I hand it to him and the res was a breeze. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Virginia.


	2. The Past and the Present

It's been a week in Virginia, all I've accomplished is driving hundreds of kilometres. I bought a 2nd hand car from a garage and was off, sleeping in crappy motels and talking to no one.

Today I drive East through the country side until I reach a main highway. I feel my eye lids weight down, and almost fall asleep. I haven't talked to Kelly in 5 days, I buy a disposable phone, use it to call her, then smash it to bits. Except lately, I haven't wanted to talk, I've been a bit homesick and all I've become so paranoid. Looking over my shoulder every 2 seconds, disguising my looks.

I found a hair dresser who chopped my hair just pass my shoulders, I then dyed it a dark chocolate brown. I looked similar to my Mum, too similar. The memory sends a shiver down my spine.

So I dip dyed it, it's blonde at the tips and it gradually gets darker.

I've always wanted to go to university, and believe it or not, I topped my grade in the SAT's and got offered three scholarships. I still remember Mum and Elijah's faces when I told them, the pride that shone in their eyes. It was like seeing children on Halloween get given their favourite lollies. Their faces were priceless, they where so proud of me. I was going to accept one of them, it was the second best university in America and I was going to do veterinary science, I love animals. But when my Dad found out that I didn't 'consult' him, he got enraged. It was like seeing a provoked lion get released from is cage. He ruined everything in sight. The scholarship letters, photos, walls even the couch. He said I wasn't allowed to do it, that I would be a liability. People could easily kidnap me, manipulate me. Marcel might come for me.

He had a valid point, but the chances where highly unlikely. Aunt Rebekah even offered to go with me and keep an eye on me, but he still didn't budge on the subject.

I planned on secretly accepting, regardless of the consequences. I'd spent hours at a desk, bending my spine, with my head in a book, I hadn't been very social in the last 2 years of high school, leaving me with only a few friends. I'd done so well, and it was about to all go down the toilet, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Not in a million years.

So the next day I rang the uni. This is how the conversation went down. I was put onto the line with the head Professor. Professor Heisenberg.

"Miss Mikealson, what a pleasure to finally speak to one so fine." He'd complimented.

"Why thank you, that feeling goes both ways." I said in a sweet voice. He chuckled.

"What can I do for you Miss Mikealson?" He asked.

"Emilia, please." I corrected.

"I called to accept your offer, the scholarship I mean." I stammered nervously. Sweat filled my palms and I started to fidget in my seat.

"Oh yes, that scholarship." The Professor recalled.

"I'm sorry my dear Emilia. But your position has been filled." I almost fell out of my seat. Words got caught in my throat. _No! There must be a mistake._

I took these thoughts into words but the Professor said this.

"I'm sorry Emilia, but I can't help you. There is no longer room for you here." Without a good-bye or any help for what to do, he hung up.

I cried. I'm not ashamed to say that. Sobs racked my body for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes. My eyes blew up the size of oranges and the skin was irritated and raw. I remember looking in the mirror and wanting to throw rocks at it. I quickly went on my laptop and found what I needed.

Dinner got called, and they started without me. When the sadness stopped, something happened.

Something I can't put into words. A feeling so dark and twisted that nothing could stop it. A title wave that washed out any shred of hope. Hope that there would be a future for me. Hope that I would one day be happy. Hope that maybe I my family could be happy together. I thought about this long and hard, and found a common denominator. My Father. Niklaus Mikealson. He crushed any shred of happiness that didn't benefit him. He constantly lets everyone down.

Enraged I stormed downstairs, not caring what I looked like. I roared into the grand dining room, complete with a chandelier and lace white curtains. A room fit for a King.

"Dad, what have you done?" I hissed my temper flaring.

"Your going to have to be more specific love." He said in a choky manner. He was on the other side of the room, in front of the window facing the front yard, at the head of the table. On the other end was Aunt Rebekah. On his right was a empty seat, my seat. Next to me was Mum, and opposite us where Elijah and Tyson. I broke my personal record and ran over to him in under a second.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed, flinging back his chair. He gets up smoothly, still as of yet, unfazed.

"I paid a visit to that university and talked to that Professor who sent you that letter." Translation I went to the university, killed or compelled people to get to the Professor, then compelled him to deny me.

"Niklaus!" Wailed my aunt, similar things where said by everyone.

"Klaus you didn't." Not even my Mother could believe what he did. To his own flesh and blood.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"Emilia." Uncle E warned.

"Niklaus-" But he never got to finished. I flew my fist up to Dad's cheek, he was facing the rest of the family, it was millimetres from hitting home when he caught my fist, like is was a baseball into a mit. He cranked to head to mine and our eyes locked.

Consider him fazed. Dad's light brown eyes where tainted with poison. It was like I could see his anger forthcoming.

"How dare you?!" He yelled.

"How dare I?!" I yelled right back, Tyson would never. He would discipline himself and take the lecture. I've never had so much self control.

"How dare you." I don't yell this. I pack the words full of anger and ship them off into the world. I say it so only he could hear, but since everyone in the house is a supernatural being, they all heard. My Father then made this face, it was the closest he looks to showing emotion. He tilits his head to the side, his eyes look bare, stripped from the aggressive guards he puts up, and his bottom lip trembles.

"Emilia." Uncle Elijah is urging me to stand down with his voice. But I freeze. In a stare off with my Father. He still hasn't let go of hand. I watch his jaw clench, and next thing I know I was being dragged out of the room.

"Klaus!" Yelled my mother, running to keep up with us. "Let go of her right now! Klaus! Let go!" She pushed him hard, he stumbles taking me with him. But my Mum yanks me back. She pushes me behind her protectively, I was a few feet taller than her, but still. Her whole body was in-between him and I. Then something unexpected happened. Tyson went in front of us both. He was just taller than me, leaving my Mum and I in his long shadow. He was protecting us. But not in his normal way of talking and being reasonable. He was about to get physical. Tyson was squaring up our Father, ready to fight.  
"Nik, I think it's time for a talk." My Aunt says in a whisper.

"Agreed, just the three of us." My wise Uncle says. They both approach him, tears sprung to his eyes. He was getting getting ganged up on by his family. He would see this as betrayal, instead of a hurtle that must get overcome together.

Tyson suddenly was inches from my face. He spoke quickly, his voice full of concern.

"Go sleep over at Kelly's, go out for dinner, do something, come back in the morning." My Mum stroked my arm, but not daring to take her eyes of Klaus. I went out the front door, but didn't go to Kelly's for a sleepover. That night my party days started, I went from ducks of the grade to queen nightclubs in a matter of minutes. Alcohol became my best friend, and slutty dresses and drugs tagged along too. I hung out with sleazy guys, and did low things. That night I didn't sleep over at Kelly's, but in some guy's bed I didn't know. He thought I was a prostitute, and handed my money the next morning. I took the money, okay, I actually took his wallet, Rollex watch and phone, and rang his girlfriend the next day reporting that he was getting in young girls' pants. I left out the bit I was one of the young girls though. I was so angry that I let myself do that. Sure, it wasn't my first time, and it wasn't the last time I did something like that. Guys got me drunk and took me home. I became a notorious, sleeping with guys every second night.

I never told anyone about that. They all thought I would just party all night and sleep all day, they thought I was nocturnal. Sometimes that was the case.

I'm now sober and so ashamed that was what I did. My past is my past and I do my best to hide it. Even though I can't remember half of it.

Flash back to now, I had applied for a university in Virginia, is was one of the best in the East. I wasn't doing veterinary science. But rather music, including composition and producing et cetera. I learned the violin when I was eleven,I grew up with classical and instrumental kind of stuff, very orchestral. I guess that's what you get for living with people who are older than time. Once I mastered it I learned the guitar. But I really do love animals, and my Father never allowed me any pets saying "Why need a dog, when you are one?" He said that to me when I was 8. I can now control when I turn though. Unless it's a full moon and a solstice. Then I turn by force.

It was my first day at this uni. It wasn't that far from home, a couple of hours or so. But that didn't matter. Hide in plain sight. They'll all expect me to go far away, and I was counting on that. I took all my bags in, I was struggling, a few people laughed at me.

"Here, I don't need it any more." This girl wheeled my a cart. She had dyed red hair, it was a light orange at the roots and deep red at the tips. Her hair was whipped into a messy bun that she pulled of effortlessly. She was short with an athletic build. She had about three ear piercings and a nose ring with dark eye liner.

"Thanks." I say. She helps me load the things on and am good to go.

"Don't mention it." She says after like three minutes. We laugh then, it was strange and spontaneous and I loved it.

"I'm Rose." She hold up her hand. Mum wanted to name me Rosemarie, instead Rose is my middle name.

_I can't say Emilia, say something else, something cool!_

"I'm Eliza." I say shaking her hand.

"Cool name!" Rose says. _Success!_

"Do you mind if I call you Ellie?" Rose asks walking beside me as I wheel my bags.

I shake me head grinning, "Go for it!" I say happily.

"Haha cool. Hey, what dorm are you in?" She asks. I just hold out my map with the dorm number scribbled to the side. Rose suddenly bursts out laughing. I stop and look at her, I couldn't help but to smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Your dorm is on the opposite side of the campus." She says in between giggles. "But hey, at least your five minutes away from me, since your dorm 8 and I'm 12." He went in reverse and went back they way we came, pissing off the people behind us. I quickly glanced at Rose, this sounds weird, but she just looks like a free spirit. She wore these fish net tights and black skirt that stopped just above the knee, and a black shoulder length shirt that had a massive white skull on it. Rose was a punk, emo free spirit, with everything to gain and nothing to loose. A bird who had just learned to fly, and once she flew she soared high, only looking back to see how far she'd come.

"Then why are you over here." I ask, since she's on the other side of campus like me.

"I was helping my boyfriend." She stopped so I did the same. Hey brown eyes swept the grass area, there where people with their heads stuck in books, people in big groups laughing and there was this couple under a tree who where getting a bit hot and heavy.

"There. See the guy with the green stripped shirt who looks like a asshole and totally is." Rose said. I laughed. At first I couldn't see him, but when I found him I felt stupid I didn't see him the first try. He was huge, muscular and so tall. He made me look like a dwarf. He was with other guys, one was average height and had lanky limbs the other was black skin and has a stocky build and he looked like an athlete.

"That asshole?" I ask for clarification. She laughed for a second and nodded.

"That's the one. But he's my asshole and we've been together for years." She sounded happy talking about him. One day I wish I'd find someone who made happy just talking about him.

We continued walking, making small talk. The campus was alive with people, hurrying in all direction. Most of the buildings seemed to be made of red brick. This was just the dormitory section though. The actual university was across the road. As if on queue, her boyfriends see's us staring and tells something to his buddy before jogging over. He was about 5 metres away when his eyes drop on me, and I see him he flinch, he literally finches at the sight of me. He he just saw his worst nightmare, and for a split second his eyes in blank of expression but I don't think Rose noticed. And just like that, his big, broad smile was back on.

"Rose, made new friends already, I guess you needed some." He says dropping an arm over her shoulder. She playfully punches him.

"Dylan, Eliza. Eliza, Dylan." Our introduction was quick and theatrical with wide arm gestures.

I smile and extend my arm. "Good to meet you." I say.

"Same here." He says.

We say our good byes and head to my dorm. My room was simple and plain, and very white. Rose helps me un pack, saying how this room seemed bigger than hers.

After a few days, classes started, and no one seemed to come and claim the room. One night when we where going out to dinner at a fast food place I asked.

"No one seems to be coming to live with me, do you want to come and join me. In my palace that seems slightly bigger than yours." I say kind of nervously carrying a trap of french fries with extra salt. Rose ponders this for a moment.

"Well, you'll have to pay me." She says biting a chicken nugget.

"Fine." I say sassily.

"And you'll need to shorten your showers so I can have more hot water." Rose says, her voice sound s like she's walking on thin ice. She flicks away a curl of red hair and downs a few chips.

"Hmmm." I jokingly consider.

"Fine, deal?" I hold out my hand.

"Deal." She says, sealing the deal in a hand shake.

I helped her move in that Saturday, she put up posters of these cool bands, and that night once we where done she blasted the stereo with rock tunes. When you walk into my room, the door is smack bam in the middle of it. On the left in a desk with plenty of shelves above it, my shelves have only a few books while Rose's have photos and CD's and books. Behind the desk is my single bed and in front of it is a small wardrobe. The room is mirrored, except in between the bed and desk is the door to the bathroom.

I covered my ears, my ultra sense screaming for it to stop. My blood chilled and I felt I I was about ti have an involuntary body spasm. I clasp my ears and look out the window, it faces what has been nick named 'the main square' because all the dorms surround it. It has a few trees and a small pond that is getting peed in my drunks every Friday night. Not the best view, but definitely not the worst

"What is this?" I scream over the noise. Everyone else in my dorm was at a party or out. I grew up listening to classical music. Lots of opera (which I hate) and instrumental. I learned the violin when I was twelve now I'm the Master of it.

"Punk Rock you idiot!" Rose screams jumping on the bed singing along.

What the hell?

I get on my bed across the room from her and jump in sync with her. I haven't felt that happy in free in my life.

**Author's notes: I'm so sorry but the paragraphs haven't come through, and I've sat there for half an hour doing it, saving it, only to find out is hasn't worked! If your reading this, I ask only one thing. Please review! Please! It would mean the world to me! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Blood and a Boy

It was mid semester, I was doing really well. Rose and I had got piercings together, I another ear one making it 2 on my lobes and one at the top of my left ear. She got a lip piercing. I added engineering to do, so I'm doing two degrees. Rose was doing CGI and computer science. She was topping the class, I on the other hand was top three in psychology, but in engineering I was facing sexism and a whole lot of shit, being in a class of males. There was only two there girls. Belle, who was my friend and this girl named CeCe, who kept it to herself. When all out mid year exams finished, and we where all holding our breathe, awaiting our results. Finally catching up on sleep after pulling constant all nighters, going through coffee withdrawals. During mid semester, the university accepts a few new students.

I was alone during one of my engineering lectures, Belle was sick with the flu and was M.I.A for the past few weeks. I sat alone, in the middle of the auditorium on the seat near the isle so I can bolt to lunch with Rose when the bell rings. The lesson was half way through when there was a knock on the door, everyone's head spun to that direction. A guy, about m age, maybe older walked in. He was tall, and boy was he muscular with dark brown hair. Kind of what twelve year old girls would hang on their walls and worship. He wore simple jeans and a white short sleeved shirt with red on the sleeves. He went straight up to the Professor and handed him a note, he Professor who is a fairly young Professor in his mid forties. He nodded and the guy turned around showing his passive face. Around where I sat was a desert. Not even the crickets where chirping, I was the mayor of loner-ville. Belle doesn't sit with me, she sits by herself too at the front, we both don't mind, it helps us concentrate. But this guy goes straight up the isle I'm sitting and he keeps coming up.

_Please don't sit here._

I cross my fingers and toes but the boy comes up and stands beside me. _Come on!_

I glare up from the board where my teacher is explaining something using math formulas, and see the boy's face. He has dark brown eyes and dark eye brows.

"Can you move in please?" His voice is tight and polite. I oblige and slide my legs in, giving him room to move it. I usually put my bag on the seat beside me, but it's on my lap, and he sits right beside me. Shoulder to shoulder.

I don't feel claustrophobic, rather pissed he decided to sit right on top of me. This place is pretty much empty, the closest person from me was this guy in the front row far to my left. I don't know why, but everyone sits on the other side of the room. It's like high school all over again, the popular people on one side and the nerds on the other. I have a life membership for nerds and I would never give it up.

Five minutes before I class ended I start packing up, best to bolt now rather than later.

At the end of the class I almost trip down the stairs to get out. At lunch I sit with Rose and her group, we managed to snag a table in front of the uni, filled with trees, tables, bins and even a small pond. There's two there girls who are best friends. Emma and Claire, Claire is quite girly and hasn't cut her hair in almost six years. I'm not kidding, the 7th anniversary of not cutting her hair is coming up! Emma is more like Rose, her hair is black and she has olive skin and her eyes are a nice brown. We where sitting there talking about how relieved we are that half yearly's are done when in the corner of my eye I see the new boy sit on the grass under a willow tree. I love willow trees, they look so haunting and beautiful, they look fresh and ancient at the same time. Something new. Something old. Something borrowed. My obsession for willows has been going on for ages, for my birthday my Dad painted a gorgeous willow on a huge canvas, it will still be hanging above my desk at home.

_Home..._

"Rose! We have to go, or we'll be late for class!" Claire has always been uptight. They do computer science together.

"Shit!" Rose swallows her subway whole and shoves a few book into her bag. She uses me as a way to get up and goes to Claire's side. They walk away when Rose spins around. I snap up to look at her, thinking someone just punched her in the face, even though only Claire was beside her, who was about as aggressive as a water lily. I half get out of my seat ready to fight, I know a few moves from here and there. Tyson, and watching hundreds of violent movies.

"So?" Emma says.

"So?" I say raising my eye brows. Emma is actually majoring in veterinary science.

"How was your exams?" I ask.

"Better than I expected." She pulls a pear out of her bag and starts to eat it. We make more small talk when her eyes fall on something to my right. I twist my body around but only see a couple of people doing the macarena.

"What is it?" I ask with concern and curiosity. I squint, looking for anything out of the blue. My vision goes far back, but still, nothing.

"I have to go," she chucks her pear into the bin and quickly packs her books. Her and Rose where having an argument earlier that I hadn't bothered to listen to.

"Umm." I say, lost for words. But Emma was up and gone.

"Bye." I farewell thin air. With a sigh I look around. The boy was still alone under the willow tree, reading a book. _What have I got to loose?_  
A lot actually. But I don't think this will harm any of them. I re clasp my shoulder bag and throw it over my body, a light brown strap highlighting it's where abouts of my white shirt and jeans. Spring was coming up, the flowers had started to come out of hibernation. The birds where testing their wings, making sure they could still fly. I love spring the most, the air is fresh and they say Spring is the month of new beginnings.

So let's start again.

I gather up what little confidence I have and put it in a box, lock it with a padlock, throw the key into a fire, melt it, throw that into the ocean and evaporate that water. My social skills are rusty to the point where the rust has pretty much broken it beyond repair.

I walk over to him wordlessly, when I was within a few feet he looks at and his eyes follow me. I silently sit down beside him , just like he did me, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee. I sigh for no particular reason. He looks at me, an eye brow raised and lips parted.

I turn my neck right, and look at him in the eyes. His eyes are a dark brown. Very dark indeed, it reminded me of my home. There's a spare room not in se, with dark brown coloured walls. It's always given me the creeps.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say. I sit turn to face him crossed legged.

"Can you?" I tease. He laughs for a second, then put's his book away into his bag, almost identical to mine. It is an old thing, like on that would be in our study at home. It has an old faded spine, made of leather and it's cover is a light greenly brown, with the letters of the cover scratched off, like someone has used a coin and rubbed them together. On the cover is a big tree, a willow ironically. In scarlet, fancy letters reads the title. 'Fruit of a Poison Tree'.

"Depends." The boy says.

"What do you need." He does the same actions as me and sits crossed legged to me.

"I don't know." I admit. "I really don't." I shrug.

"Well then how can I help you, if you don't know what you want or need?" He asks almost poetically. Damn, he knows his way around words. Why is he doing engineering instead of majoring in English Literature?

Defeated, I smile baring no teeth and hold out my hand.

"Eliza Gillies." I say. He reaches out and shakes my hand.

"Good to meet you." He sounds platonic.

"You too." I say. Our shake goes for a few seconds over time, and we both awkwardly drop it at same time.

"Where are you from?" I ask. Start small.

"Mystic Falls." He answers.

"Nice." I mutter. Mystic Falls was the first place I went when I touched down in Virginia. I don't know why, I just drove and din't stop until I got there. It was like there was a magnet drawing me there, and I only just broke away.

"You?" he asks back. _Lie!_

"California." I say mindlessly. "Santa Monica." I add, more detail, more convincing.

"Nice." He says.

"Nice." I say. Conversation was dying, and it was getting awkward again. I discreetly take out my phone from my pocket. My next class for music starts in 10 minutes.

"How many degrees are you doing?" He asks peering over my shoulder to see the time.

"Two, music and engineering." I answer. He looked impressed and as I put my phone away he got up and lowered a hand.

"You must be smart." He says, I push myself up and clasp his hand. He lifted me up as if I weighed a feather. He was a good half feet taller than me.

"I'm alright." I say. "But so must you if you got into engineering." I say. He blushes and stares at a leaf flying by. His left hand makes his way to the back of his head and scratched an area. "Well..." His voice fades off, his cheeks flushed red. I smile and look around, the people out and about has ben chopped in half, with classes going back in until the rets of the day.

"You have to go don't you?" Do I sense disappointment in his voice? Probably not, he's probably happy I'm going.

"Yeah." I put on a shy smile. He nods and looks back at the ground, his face a blank mask. "Will I see you later?" he asks not moving.

"Do you want to?" I answer. I hear him smile and he looks up at me.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He introduces himself. I take his hand and shake it.

"Well Jeremy Gilbert, I guess I'll see you later." I say. I turn and leave, feeling his eye watch me leave, like a hunter eyeing his prey.

I attend the lesson and our we must go an essay on the elements of country music, and why it was effective in that time. Due next week. Easy. The rest of the day I was writing it, and that night I was up late finishing it, thinking bet to get it done than leave it to the last second. That gives me this weekend of free time, unless I get more stuff...

Rose comes in a 5pm, not un usual.

"Where have you been now?" I ask not looking up.

"Hmm, you know, here and there." She say conspicuously. She probably had a make out session with her beloved. Yes, they probably did something together.

"How about you Ellie?" She asks sliding into her desk.  
"Nothing. It's just plain old me." I say. I finished the last paragraph summoning everything up before saving it and shutting down my laptop. I get up close the blinds, changing into my pj's, Rose not looking up once.

I go into the bathroom and close the door. I look in the mirror. There are deep bags under my eyes and my face looks washed out. I feel weak, like a twig left on the ground for someone to step on and snap. I need blood. At the thought of blood and start to drool, suddenly I can hear Rose's heart as if I was in a cinema and it was booming over the speakers.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Blood filling her body and rushing through her veins. My fangs slide out and my golden were wolf show. I look like something straight out of a horror movie, and in a way, I am.

The veins under my eyes pop out, leading up to my eyes. _Blood. I am so hungry._

_No!_ I can never hurt Rose, would never. I'd die for her, protect her with my life. I've only known her for a few months but I was willing to die for her. It's funny how friendship works, isn't it?

**Author's notes: Please Review! Update coming next week!**


	4. The Hunger

The next day was a whole day of engineering. But it was hard to concentrate with a horrible sensation to rip out everyone's throat.

I got to the lecture hall early as sat reading a book, in the exact same spot as before. I was fine until Jeremy Gilbert came and sat next to me in the same spot. De ja vu much?

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I say a bit too loud, not taking my eyes off my book. It was getting good, and the sexual tension between the characters was too much. I was dying.

"What you reading there?" he asks.

"A book." I answer bluntly. He chuckles and the room goes deadly silent. This draws my attention, I book mark the page and shut it. I turn back and see everyone staring at me, or at us. I don't know. But everyone's attention is on us. I see Belle is back, looking a few shades paler, but healthy above all. Then I get this horrid feeling in my gut. It felt like someone just kicked me in the stomach, I frantically look around to see if anyone has, of course not though. My insides just went through a washing machine. Going round and round and round. Mixing and getting tangled up. My hunger was getting worse, making it hard to concentrate. I feel like my spine, just got removed I lurched forward, almost smacking my head onto the empty seat in front.

"Wow, you okay?" Jeremy lurched forward too. I bought my hands up in front of my and rest my forehead on my palms. I heard it. The blood is his veins, his stomach digesting his breakfast, his heart pumping the fresh blood. My fangs come out and I seal my mouth, I nod so fast I was worried that my head would fall off. I can't risk him seeing my fangs. I feel my veins surface to my skin under my eyes. No! Not again! Not now! Why must I be a hybrid! An abomination! Half original Vampire, half original were wolf.

"Eliza. Eliza!" Jeremy has shaking me, quite violently, but effectively, it snaps me out of my trance and I feel all my hunger and darkness be evaporated. I gasp, relieving my lungs, and am thrashed back into my chair. I take deep breathes and look at Jeremy. His eye brows where knitted together, and jaw locked into place.

"I'm fine." I say in between breathes, sounding like I just ran a marathon. Before he has time to answer, the Professor rushes in and starts ASAP. Thank god!

The whole time all I could think of was that hunger, I've haven't gone this long without blood. When was the last time I had some? A few or so before I ran away. I've gone longer without blood, but maybe the thirst is more because I'm older. I don't sit on this topic long, because I start to feel it coming back, and I didn't want to spazz out again.

_Focus!_ My don't let my eyes drift from the front, not to Jeremy, not to the gang of guys snickering behind me. I must fit in.

As the time goes by, I feel myself relax. That darkness slowly goes, the hunger becomes numb and consistent and easy to ignore. My shoulders sink down, my eye brows relax and my heart rate slows. _Focus._

Half an hour of this lesson left, I can do this, victory is in sight. I let myself go, I fiddle with my pen, not concentrating on it, not focusing on anything, just mindlessly doing stuff.

That's when I smell it. Blood. Pure, fresh blood. The kind that's hard to come by. Not polluted by detox, vervain, wolfvain, drugs or alcohol. Someone who is healthy, at peace with her mind and has a whole body. I take a deep inhale and pin point the source exactly.

Cece.

My eyes narrow in on her, she's uncomfortably moving in her seat. I only catch a glimpse of it, but I know that's where the blood is coming from. There is a slash across her perfect skin, it looked like a crack in the mirror. Her skin was an angelic white, with no impurities. No acne, nor freckles no moles. Fitted with blonde curls, hell maybe she did fall from heaven. Smart. Beautiful. Kind. The perfect combination.

A storm starts brewing in my belly, a dark cloud hovering over it ready to pour. The hunger returns I full bloom. The last thing I see before I shut my eyes is the time. 10 minutes. I can last 10 minutes. I can and I will.

"Eliza?" Jeremy asks uncertainly.

"I'm okay." I brush him off. But I'm not, I'm crashing and burning. The smell of her blood gets stronger, meaning more blood spillage. My eyes are closed, they will be a gold right now. Wolf gold, with the dark vampire veins. Not pretty.

I hear light treads and a small voice. "Sir, can I please be excused?" Cece.

"Yes, sure." The Professor answers understandingly. Her foot steps echo and the blood smell fades. But the hunger doesn't. My feet tap impatiently. Why is 10 minutes so long?

"Eliza." jeremy says more harshly. My body is doing this strange shuffle. I can't control it. The hunger. Anything. I grab the stuff and bolt, opening my eyes for a second.

"Eliza!" The Professor yells. But I sprint don the hall, following the scent of blood.

I burst into the girls bathroom, practically kicking open the door. I see Cece running the gash under water. The water, tainted a scarlet red, flows down the drain. _What a waste!_

"Eliza, why are you-" I cut her off by grabbing her, and pinning her against the entrance.

"Don't make a sound." As I say this, I hear her gasp as she see's my sharp fangs. But then relaxes on command. I learned to be the Master of compulsion years ago. I inch to her neck, but decide not to. I don't like leaving marks on people. It's sick.

I grab her hand and take it in my mouth. I suck the blood and feel it slosh down my throat. It felt like a flower being watered after a drought. I felt so alive. I haven't had fresh blood in a long time, and pure blood in a rarity. Her sky blue eyes watch me, her face blank and devoid of emotion. It's her expression that makes me stop. I could be sawing off her arm and her expression would be the same.

I draw back and she stays in the same position.

Why did I do that?! Not leaving marks on peoples, I'm such a hypocrite. I'm not my Father I'm not a monster. I don't hurt people. At the back of my mind a tiny voice goes _but you did..._

I bite my wrist and feed the blood into her mouth. As soon as I draw back, my skin starts to heal and so does hers. The cut slowly disappears and the soft white glow of her skin returns. I hear people walking down the hall a while away and know it's time to take off.

I look into CeCe's eyes and say, "I came in here, went to the toilet, tried to help you and left." Her irisis flare and go back down. It's done. I flee the bathroom and head back to my dormitory.

* * *

Rose brings in fish and chips and we eat on the floor, we bought a mattress and use it as a couch and tilt the dvd I bought that hangs at the end of my bed on the side of the shelf, it now faces us in the middle of the 2 beds.

"So Dylan and I want to the music fest next month, so I'll be away for a week, I'll just say I'm sick, you'll cover for me right?" She asks eating a chip. I flick the channel on the remote and nod.

"Course." I say.

"Unless you want to come..." It wasn't really a question and I don't think she really wanted me to go. Not because she hates me, but probably because she wants private time with him.

"Pffft. No." I say. S=Her shoulders sink in relief.

"So whose going?" I ask.

"Me, Dylan and some of his friends." She finishes her bucket of chips and I audibly choke on mine.

Rose shoots up and pulls me forward smacking my back. "Atta girl." She said.

I eventually bring up the chip and the first thing I do is say to her.

"His friends are going?" I say, I can tell I'm smiling. Strange, weird images came into my mind when she said his friends are going...

Rose's eye brows narrow in together, and lips part slightly. She's thinking, it's her thinking face. Though I'm surprised it's taken her a while to connect the dots. A few seconds later, she connects them. Gasping she slaps my shoulder and I laugh.

"No! Eww! No! Oh my God Ellie! No! Just no!" She gets up and goes into the bathroom filling up her cup of water. I slide to the ground laughing my head off. I clutch my sides and my lungs start to pinch, they can't keep up. Not swallowing any saliva I start to drool on the mattress.

"Ew! Eliza, what are you a dog?" Rose asks sounding like she's concealing laugher. Trying to be the mature one. I start barking and going on my hands and knees. I pretend to go up to her and paw her thighs.

"No but I bet Dylan is a dog." I say inbetween giggles. She rolls her eyes smiling.

"Nice, very classy." She says.

"Do some of his styles include-" I begin.

"God! Go to bed, you foul child!" Rose grabs the remote from under me and turns off Game of Thrones, a show we both love.

"He can be your Khal Drogo." I say still laughing like a maniac. Rose doesn't even bother, she goes into her bathroom and locks the door.

I tilt the TV back to the normal position facing my bed and push the mattress under her bed. I change into my pyjamas from under my pillow. My Mum always said to me 'Em one day you'll loose your pyjamas, so keep them under your pillow and they never go', I did and I guess it stuck cause I still do. I dress from my jeans to some thin material shorts with blue and green stripes and a aqua tank top. I was in the middle of adding to the mountain of dirty cloths when a knock halts me.

I sharply inhale the air, the scene is familiar and new. I have a good idea who it is, he did practically sit on top of me when we first meet. I open the white wooden door and long behold. Jeremy Gilbert, smelling of deodorant and wood. A strange yet nice scent. I've always wondered what I smell like...

"See something you like?" I ask, quoting Rose Hathaway from Vampire Academy. Those books highly amused me, vampires with magic, half vampires. It was good and so very amusing.

His eyes look over my body and quickly avert my torso, back to my eyes.

"Ummm." He says lost for words. I look down and see the straps of my tank top are too long. I'm flashing a boy I just meet. I pull the top up and heat rushes to my cheeks, flooding them with a stupid girly blush.

"Just wanted to see you where alright." Jeremy graciously said. It was my turn to look at his clothes. He was wearing red shorts and a white singlet shirt. Plain and simple.

"I'm fine." I sigh, but I don't think that cuts it. "I was just a bit sick, and tired. So very tired. I should be alright by next week." I add. This weekend all I'll be doing anyway is sleeping.

"Cool." Jeremy says. A chill runs down the hallway, brushing my knees and sending a spasm up my spine. It's getting cold fast. The sun is on the other side of the world and all I can think of is CeCe's eyes. Such a beautiful blue. Then suddenly her hauntingly blank face is in my mind. How she didn't flinch when I drained her hand of blood...

"Hey, tomorrow, if you're free, would you like to do something with me?" His eyes drift away every few seconds, and I recognise why. Nerves. The biggest bitch in the world. I can't help but to girl out and smile and my knees buckle a bit. Out of all the things in the world I thought he would ask, asking me on a date was not one of them.

"Umm, yeah, yep, yes sure." I hesitate ans stammer, but in the end I hope I sounded eager and happy, because I was. His shoulders sink and his muscles relax.

"Cool I'll see you at the Square at midday then?" He says jerking his head to the square, or my room. However you interrupt it.

"You sure will." I said in a singsong voice. He smiles, his gorgeous brown eyes where warm and deep. I bet my Dad would be able to paint them spot on...

"See you tomorrow then?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes you will." I say. He turns and slowly walks away, almost at the stairs, I call out to him.

"Jeremy!" He stops immediately and looks at me in the eyes. Wait what was I going to ask?

"Do I need to wear anything in particular for this something? Also what time?" I ask dumbly.

"No, just wear something comfortable and nice."

"Oh and mid day." With that Jeremy Gilbert was gone.

**Author's Notes: Please review! I'm very passionate about this fic, and it's crushing to see no one's reading. If your reading ask one thing. REview. Please review. If you review, I'll post the next chapter now instead of next week.**


	5. A first date

It was a sunny day. The wind blew softly through the trees, creating a nice background ruffling noise. I sat on a fairly new wooden bench in front of the small lake. The water was a murky blue, and there was a beer can on the edge along with a small wrapper.

I glance at my new phone. I bought it with Rose last week when we went shopping. Speaking of friends. Kelly. I must call Kelly...

Jeremy is 10 minutes late. Am I getting stood up? No. I remember the smile he had on when I said yes, it was one of relief. So he's just late.

The wind picks up, making my hair dance around my face and the trees start to whisper softly. I decide to use my super hearing for something good.

I tune in to every conversation around.

"_Hey, can I have my book back?"_

"_I think it's for the best."_

"_A latte please."_

"_No! I said tomorrow."_

"_I love you, I do, I swear."_

Some are average university conversations, and some sound like soap operas. I sense one more I have yet to peek in to, and go for it.

"They don't know, and keep it that way."

More teen soap opera.

"Eliza." I feel like someone has just poured cold water on me. I wake up from shock.

"Hi Jeremy. Sorry. How long have you been there?" I say quickly.

"A few minutes." He says and sits down next to me. He sits so that our sides are touching, but I can't tell if it's on purpose or just what he does.

"Do you regularly snap out of it?" Jeremy inquired.

"In all seriousness. Yes." I confirm. He chuckles and leans back in the bench.

A few minutes tick by, and we just sat there listening to the wind.

"So now what?" I blurt. Jeremy grips the arm rest to hoist himself up. Now he towers over me, leaving me in his shadow. Needless to say. I don't like feeling small...

"Come with me." He says mysteriously and starts to walk off, away from the lake. I follow him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Wow. This is so mysterious and cute and cheesy." I say sarcastically. Doing a small sprint to catch up with his long strides. But I think it sounded a bit bitchy...

Thankfully Jeremy just laughs. We walk out of the campus, and down the road that leads toward the local town.

"Hope you don't mind walking." He says. "My plans are in town."

"I don't mind." I put my hands in my pockets finally walking in tune with him.

"So you do another course don't you?"

"Yeah. Music. It revolves around everything from history to composition." I say.

"Okay cool. I never learned to play an instrument."

"Oh. Well I play the violin and the guitar."

"Cool. Are you masters at both." He asks. I force a laugh and say.

"Only the violin."

"So you come from a musical family?" Jeremy asks looking at me as we walk.

I stop and contemplate this for a second. Was my family musical. Tyson plays the drums but was never in love with it. No one else in my family.

"No just me." I falter. When I reply those words in my mind I sound happy, but it slowly works down hill with each word, eventually sounding sad and moaning.

Jeremy is silent for a while. "So where do you live? Where are you from?" He sounds a bit too happy, it seems forced, But I'll play along. My bet is he picked up on my sad spiral.

"Ummm...New York." I lie.

"New York!" Jeremy sounded surprised. "What bought you to Virginia?" he asks.

"Family." I say.

"I come from a family of three. My father left when I was young. It was just my mother, brother and me. But my Uncle and Aunt live close by." I deliver the twisted truth.

"Oh I'm sorry." He says. "We're almost in the town."

"Don't be sorry, it's hardly your fault. I never got why people say they're sorry for something they couldn't help." I reassure.

"Well when you put it that way..."

"I had a family of four. Me, my dad, mum and older sister. All of them but me where in a car accident, they drove off a bridge into a lake, it killed my parents, but my sister survived." Now that's traumatic. Now I feel like such a brat. I grew up with a nice life, and my parents made sure I appreciated that. But I guess I never did until now when you see just how shitty life can get.

I almost say I'm sorry when I bite my tongue. Not just after I bagged it I won't.

He chuckles as we turn into the town's main street. "I bet you where about to say your sorry wern't you? Don't be. I never got why people say they're sorry for something they couldn't help." He says matter of factly. I punch him in the shoulder playfully and we both laugh.

* * *

Jeremy leads me into restaurant in the middle of town and we sit near the window. It was a cute country restaurant, it had white and red checked curtains pulled back on either side of both windows. The door separating them.

A waitress comes around and hands us menus.

"Ah yay. I'm hungry from all that walking." I say cheerfully.

"Yeah sorry about that. I don't have some wheels." He said. _I have wheels._

"Something tells me your not the salad type of girl." Jeremy deduces.

"Your right." I say. "I love to eat." _just that's it's not all food_...

I end up ordering some nice healthy fish and chips, and Jeremy orders spaghetti. I then keep my nose of high alert waiting until I smell it.

We talk and talk about everything and anything. Conversation comes easily. I mention I have a car, and Jeremy just laughs and says 'seriously', so I say it was a graduation present from my Uncle. Elijah did give me a car when I graduated.

While we where talking about what we want to do in the future, I pick up a familiar scent. But not familiar as in it's Tyson. Familiar as in I smell it all the time, but I haven't in a while because it's less prominent. While Tyson and I where teenagers, our sweat stunk twice as bad. But over the years I learned that that was the hybrid stench. I smelt it faintly on dad too. But the stench is always mixed with a person's personal scent.

I try to discreetly look around the place without being obvious as Jeremy explains about how me got so muscular. The topic bought up my me when I commented how big he was compared to other boys. My eyes drift about as my nose analyses each person.

The hybrid isn't in the cafe. I'm half relived. But they're still close by. If I can smell them, their too close.

I test if I can smell outside, faintly yes. So I open up my sense to the outdoors, I'm greeted to the smell of country wind, a wiff of perfume and mens deodorant, and then BAM. The familiar scent of hybrid. I quickly match the smell to the face. He's a male, around Jeremy's age, maybe older. He has dark hair and a long face with a chiseled jaw. He's sitting in the middle of the bus stop bench, his arms stretching across each side. His dark eyes are on me. When he notices me looking at me he smirks and waves. Not a friendly wave, a twisted and teasing wave that makes me gulp.

"El, what are you looking at?" He looks out the window too and looks around, and suddenly freezes in place. This makes me look at him. He pales and tenses up, as if he's seen a ghost of someone he hates.

"Sorry, what?" I say sweetly.

He gulps down and grips the corner of the table. "Just the weather, it changed suddenly."

The weather hadn't changed at all. Not a single cloud had come of left. The sun hadn't shifted positions at all. The weather was exactly the same.

But I play along.

"Yeah it did didn't it." I say.

Jeremy nods and finally looks at me with a blank face.

Our food comes and conversation restarts, a few minutes later I look out out the park bench and the guy has disappeared. Should I be relieved or in high alert?

Jeremy doesn't look in any direction but other than where I am. He also keeps a straight face for the rest of the date, no matter how many times I try to I want to ask him if he saw the guy too. Did he get jealous that he was looking at me? Is Jeremy that sort of guy? He wasn't looking at me with lust, but with arrogance and something else...pride or wrath. Either way I don't like it.

* * *

Once we finish, I want to split halves on the meals but Jeremy won't hear of it.

"Come one, please. I feel like such a bitch just letting you pay for it." I say.

"No, it's fine. Really. I invited you on this date I'm paying for it." Jeremy says. Before I can rebutt, he gets up and leaves to go and pay. I get up, and walk over to the door. His jacket rests on the chair, so I slip $40 into one of the pockets. He didn't even let me look at the bill so I can't half it. Hopefully this should do.

He comes back and we go out into the street.

"That was sneaky. Why didn't you let me pay for half?" I say.

"Because that would be un-gentle-manly." He says. I laugh.

"Your sister?" I ask.

"My sister." He clarifies nodding. I know because I also taught Tyson how to treat a lady. I basically just said how I'd want to be treated.

"Now what?" I ask. He holds out his arm ans I gracefully take it. We cross the road and go back thw way we came.

When we arrive at the square, we part and big our good-byes.

"See you Monday?" He asks.

"Yes you will." I smile.

"Thank-you Jeremy." I say softly.

"My pleasure." He says.

Our eyes lock together and don't move. They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, in his soul I see fire and ice. Love and pain. He's seen a lot. His parents die. His aunt die. But in there is happy memories too. Ones I don't know but would like to. I'd actually like to be in those memories.

I wonder what my eyes say?

Jeremy doesn't look at with with purely lust. But with appreciation, like I was a statue made of diamonds. I can't help it I lean up and he meets me half way. Our lips meet in a kiss and we don't pull apart until we need to breath. I gasp for air and smirk.

"I'll see you later Jeremy. I turn on my heels and leave.

I get back to my dorm and Rose is painting her nails black with a white towel on her shoulder, and hair done up in a bun streaked with red hair dye.

"How was Jeremy?" Rose teases. I grin and put my bag down, removing my coat and dumping it on my bed.

"Good." I say stiffly.

"Just good?" She asks. I don't reply. I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

As the hot water drips down my body all I can think about is that smell. That distinct smell. The scent of a hybrid. Have the already found me? Just as I started to settle down. I finally got my life together, I actually ran away! I left my family, with help of Kelly.

_Kelly._

I must call her.

I get out of the shower soon after and get dressed back into what I was in. I grab my coat as I I leave I hear Rose yell out.

"Eliza! Wait! Where are you going?" I'm almost at the stairs when she races out of the room and yanks my arm back.

"Where are you going?" She asks calmly

"Out. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"No! Not okay!" Rose sounds hysterical. She's in a loose semi dress that she only wears around our room

"I'm not letting you go out when the sun is about to set." Rose has a big heart, there are a lot of dangers out there for a girl by herself. But I'm no girl.

"I'll be fine really." I say trying to stay calm. My patience is running out, getting replaced with anger. My finger tap the hand rail obsessively.

"No, you won't be. Come on, let's have some strawberries and chocolate and watch-"

"No!" I roar. In the heat of the moment I let my wall down, the wall that blocks my abilities and veins under my eye and fangs from showing. That guard shatters, I feel the veins under my eyes surface and fangs fall down. Rose shrieks and falls back, her bun falling out and towel falling down, red dye dripping onto her dress and skin. Her brown eyes full of terror. I'm a terror straight from nightmares and horror films. I immediately put that wall back up. Shame and guilt wash over me.

She's my friend. She's my friend. She was just watching over me and I scare her for that. What kind of friend does that?

I bend down and put my hands on her arms to hoist her up.

"No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! You monster! What are you?! Freak! Help! Help me! Help!" Rose screams. I rush over and cover her mouth with me hand. She continues to panic and and flails in my arms. I quickly make eye contact, and say for her to calm down. It takes longer than usual, maybe I'm a bit rusty, maybe she's just so panicked.

"Now. Go and wash your hair dye out, I was never here, forget the past 10 minutes, it never happened. When you've finished that, dry your hair and go to bed and have a nice lon sleep." I say talking to her eyes. The compulsion worked a treat, she was in her room within a few seconds.

I run down the stairs and sprint at full speed until I reach the town Jeremy and I where at. It only took a minute. The perks of having perfect genes. I spot the restaurant we where at, still open and fairly busy with a stream of customers. The bus stop is empty, no strange male hybrid.

The night is chilly and the wind sweeps the street. My mind wonders to my family. My twin. What would he be doing. Working out? Helping my Mother? Trying to find me? I hope he's not looking for me, better yet I hope he doesn't find me! My dad will be searching for me for sure. He would have compelled hundreds of people to look for me in various places around the world.

Australia. Italy. Denmark. England. China.

Every continent, every state, every city.

But I don't think he search the whole USA. Maybe main cities like New York and California. But he'd think I've ran to the other side of the world. That will buy me some time. As much as I don't want to constantely be on the run, like Katherine Pierce. I'll have to. The name Mikleason is a powerful name. It can pull every string on thr puppet.

I find the local public phone and pop a few coins into the machine. I punch in the number and hear it ring. It rings for a while, and I start to get anxious about it. My foot taps impatiently and I lean up against the side of the box.

"The person you have called in un available, please call again later." The automated voice says.

Not good.

I redial and on a fifth ring it connects me to the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

**Author's notes: Sorry this took a while to upload. I've been busy, but now I'm back. I made this extra long for you guys Enjoy! Please review.**


End file.
